


Like a Teen Movie

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris isn't the type to be at a crazy high school party on a Friday night. But he's here and apparently playing Seven Minutes in Heaven with a not straight guy from a Catholic private school across town. <br/>Prompt:  Highschool!Crisscolfer + 7 Minutes In Heaven. They’re seniors from different schools that end up at the same party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Teen Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://daily-crisscolfer-prompts.tumblr.com/post/95588428146) at [Daily CrissColfer prompts](http://daily-crisscolfer-prompts.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

This isn't the type of place that Chris normally finds himself on a Friday night. More often than not, Chris is generally locked in his room, typing away on a computer or in the living room with his family, cuddling up to his sister and singing along to Disney movies. Chris Colfer is not the type to go to crazy high school parties with kegs set up in the corner and the couch pushed against the wall so that teenagers can dirty dance in the middle of the living room.

The only reason that Chris is here right now is because Ashley had convinced him. He's not quite sure why he been befriended by her. She's not popular but she's certainly not as unpopular as him. When they'd moved to the big city to be closer to the doctors for his sister, he'd been standing at the edge of the cafeteria his first day at his new high school, convinced that he'd have to go eat in the library when Ashley had pulled him down to sit at her table and they'd been friends ever since.

"Having fun, Colfer?"

Chris looks over at Ashley and he has a feeling that a lot of the reason that she had told him to come is because she feels sorry for him. It's true that he doesn't really have friends but he doesn't think that he's really going to make any here. They don't like guys like him. He's awkward around them. The cup of beer that Ashley had gotten for him as soon as they got here has been replaced by a cup of soda that he'd grabbed from the kitchen although he isn't going to admit that to her. "Yeah! Great music."

Of course, Ashley can see right through him and she loops her arm through his, pulling him closer to her side so they can start walking. "Come on. Put your name in the hat for 7 Minutes in Heaven."

Chris has seen teen movies. If he was in a teen movie, he'd be paired up with the most popular boy in school (probably Adam Richman, star quarterback) and they'd make out in the closet for 7 minutes. At the end, the popular boy with the beautiful eyes would probably ask Chris to be in a secret relationship. There are two options then. Either it was a bet and at the end, the popular boy would win the bet but it wouldn't matter anymore because he'd fall in love with Chris. Or the two would have a secret relationship for a while before somebody would find out and the popular boy would have to choose between his popularity and Chris but of course would choose Chris.

"Dude. Are you paying attention to a word that I'm saying?"

Shaking himself, Chris realizes that he might want to put his mind to rest for a while. He can't help but write stories in his mind, even when his best friend is staring at him like he's a freak. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Ashley grins, leading Chris through the house towards a back room. There is still a crowd in that room but it's less busy as the main room and the people look a bit more sober. "Too bad. I already signed you up. I just thought that I'd pretend to give you a choice."

"Oh great," Chris mumbles, sighing as he looks around. He doesn't recognize all the people that are in the room which isn't surprising. Their high school is huge.

Chris does recognize as Brandon Hemch, the boy throwing the party, stands up on the couch. He's obviously tipsy, nearly falling and his girlfriend, one of the cheerleaders whose name Chris doesn't know, presses a hand to his thigh.

"You all better know the rules to this game. 7 Minutes in Heaven. All the names have been put in my phone and will be randomized. The lights are being turned off so you guys can't balk if you get paired up with somebody who is ugly as fuck. Closet is right over there," Brandon says, pointing to a closet over to the edge of the room. "There's a light up fucking star or something over it so that you can get to it in the dark. Timer on my phone will tell us when 7 minutes are done. Everybody drops their phone when they go in so they can't have a light. Bedrooms are upstairs if you need more time."

There's a crude smile on Brandon's lips as he looks around at the boys and girls gathered in the room. Then something else occurs to him. "Oh and we here at the Hemch household are all inclusive. So all the girls and boys have been put into the same list. Two names are being called out and you go in there no matter the gender, no matter the person. You don't want that? Tell me now and I'll delete your name."

It surprises Chris how few people step up, three boys and a girl change their minds about playing. That would never have happened at his old school and if it had then everybody would've changed their minds. Chris is intrigued and he tries to look around. Before he can get a good look at anybody, the lights are turned off and then Brandon starts calling names. 

Chris listens carefully as the music is turned on in here, different tracks than what Chris can still hear playing in the other room. Chris sits down on the couch, simply waiting because Ashley is back on the floor.

Seven minutes, fourteen, twenty-one. A few of the couples take Brandon's bedroom offers up, heading upstairs hand in hand, the slurping of their lips still evident over the music. Only one same-sex couple were called so far, two girls who seem perfectly thrilled and go up to the bedroom when they're done. It's been a little more than an hour when Chris hears his name. "Chris Colfer and uh, oh… fuck. Darren Criss."

Chris freezes because they're only the second gay couple and he doesn't recognize the name. He wants to find Ashley, to ask but he can't see her in the dark, obviously and he doesn't want to leave Darren waiting. His legs feel incredibly heavy as he goes towards the glow in the dark star above the door, apologizing as he bumps into people along the way.

There's a man waiting in front of the door, barely visible because of the dim light. "Chris?"

"Uh, yeah. Darren?"

The man, Darren, nods and opens the door. Chris thinks that he's grinning but he's not sure. For a moment, Chris really thinks that he should run away. What if this guy is homophobic? Or worse… what if he's going to kiss him? He wonders if this is how people feel in teen movies and then he wants to laugh because could he get any more ridiculous. Chris steps into the closet.

It's not as small as Chris had thought that it would be. There are hangars on racks hanging against the walls but there's plenty of space for the two of them to stand there without touching. Obviously Brandon thought ahead, pulling all the clothing out of the closet for this. As soon as Darren pulls the door closed, the room is black, no windows, no other lights. Just a small strip that comes in through underneath the door.

"I don't recognize your name," Chris says after a beat of silence that feels awkward to him. He can hear Darren moving through the closet, trying to gauge it's size is what it sounds like although that sounds silly.

Darren lets out a low hum. "Mm, yeah. I go to the private Catholic school across town. I hate it but it's got a great performing arts program and my parents enjoying throwing their money away."

Immediately, Chris feels his walls that are already up soar sky-high. So that's who this Darren kid is. A rich kid, probably religious, probably not wanting to kiss another boy even if he doesn't know that Chris is gay. But it would be worse if he did. He stays silent.

"What about you, Chris Colfer? You go to the public school?" Chris makes a sound and he can see as Darren takes a few steps closer. "Okay. So… do you want to make out?"

Chris snorts, taking a step back, careful not to bump his head against the closet rod. "Making out with straight boys in closets isn't exactly how I enjoy spending my Friday nights."

"I'm not straight," Darren says, something sounding like amusement in his tone and Chris is thankful that he doesn't move forward. At least he thinks he is.

"Oh really?" Chris asks incredulously because he's pretty sure that there's no way that he would really be lucky enough to get paired up with another gay boy. "So you're trying to tell me that you're gay?"

"No. Bi actually. Sucked a dick just last week. Want me to prove it to you?"

The absolute eye wiggle that Chris can _hear_ in Darren's voice is enough to make him laugh and he rolls his eyes, feeling some of the tension leaving him. But still. This isn't something that happens to Chris. Not like this. His life has never been like a teen movie.

Darren takes a step closer then and Chris wonders if he can hear the way that Chris swallows, the way that he puts a hand against the wall to see if there's anything that he can hold on to. "If you don't want to make out, that's cool too. We've probably already been in here a few minutes anyway."

Chris considers his options. Darren is still rambling about the fact that they only need to stay in here a few more minutes and Darren doesn't want to make him do something that he's not comfortable with but they're probably never going to see each other again so why not. And that's what gets Chris. He's never going to do this again so why not? Chris could just… he could have his first kiss with a guy who's not going to make fun of him. Not going to try to lock him fully clothed in the showers at school on Monday. Maybe work on his technique so that next time he won't be so inexperienced.

"And if you really think about it then-" Darren's cut off as Chris steps forward, his arms moving to wrap around Darren's neck. He misses, half stumbling and Darren quickly grabs him around the waist. "Are you drunk?"

There's no way around it. Chris wants to die. He wants the floor to open up and swallow him whole. That was the most embarrassing moment of his life, he's decided. He opens his mouth to respond but the next thing he hears is Darren sniffing and nope, most embarrassing moment in his life is quickly being replaced.

"You don't smell drunk."

Chris is still being held by Darren, his cheeks burning so hot that he wonders if Darren can feel the way that the temperature has risen about 15 degrees. "I'm not very good at this," Chris admits through clenched teeth, reaching up again to try to wrap his arms around Darren's neck and this time he actually makes it. It's not his fault that it's dark. And fortunately he's never going to see him again, like he had thought before.

A moment or two then- "Shit, you were trying to kiss me weren't you? I'm sorry. I just speak without thinking a lot. That's a bad habit of mine and-"

Chris wonders if he really is drunk as he leans forward, covering Darren's lips with his own. But they probably only have a minute or two left and now that he's thought about it, he wants to have his first kiss. He wants to get it out of the way so that he can go on to bigger and better kisses. This kiss is probably going to suck. It's going to be one that he wants to forget.

Underneath his lips, Darren continues trying to speak for a moment before he relaxes. His lips are soft against Chris, one hand cupping Chris' cheek and he tilts both of their heads so that their lips can slide together easier and oh. Maybe this won't be the worst kiss of his life. Chris feels that heat sliding through his entire body now but for a completely different reason.

Darren's hand is on his hip and Chris tangles his fingers in Darren's hair, letting out a low moan when he feels Darren's tongue against his lips and he parts his own out of instincts (and okay, knowledge from reading stories late into the night but he'd never admit that). Darren tastes like alcohol, not beer. Chris wonders if there's something stronger that people are mixing drinks out of and then forces his mind to turn off so that he can enjoy his very first, apparently not horrible kiss.

Darren's tongue has barely swept past his lips before there's a knock on the door and Chris attempts to jump back, stopped by Darren's hold still firm around his waist. "We should continue this."

"I'm not going to a bedroom with you!" Chris says, scandalized at the very thought. He's barely had his first kiss. He doesn't know Darren. Darren admitted to sucking somebody's dick last week, what if he has a disease?

From the dim light, and from being so close, Chris can see shock on Darren's features before he laughs and shakes his head. "No. Like another time. Do you want to go out on a date sometime?"

"Because of how I kiss?" Chris thinks that he should probably shut up, either say yes or no, take a good thing or run away from what could be an awesome opportunity.

Darren shrugs. "What else is there about a person?" he asks but Chris can hear a teasing tone underneath his voice.

Since Chris has never, ever been asked out before, he thinks that he should probably accept. He should take the date opportunity and schedule something. But that's just not who Chris is. "I'll give you my phone number and you can try to convince me."

Darren's hold loosens and for a moment, Chris thinks that he's gone too far. He curses himself in his mind. Darren's spent literally seven minutes with him in his whole life. Why would he try to convince Chris to go out on a date with him? Chris is just about to apologize, pull away, run away and never come to a party ever again in his entire life. Then Darren nods, grinning. "Yeah, sure. Come on before they come in here because they'll never stop teasing us."

Chris starts to say that they tease him anyway but he stops because he doesn't want Darren to know what an absolute dork he is right now. Chris lets Darren leave the closet first, following after him and ignoring the wolf whistles that occur every time a couple leaves the closet, whether they're smiling and seem to be happy about the pairing or not. Darren's keeping close to him so that they can get their phones back and exchange numbers. This wasn't one of the scenarios when Chris was thinking about the teen movie options but he thinks that he likes this better. After all, it can't be a bet if Darren doesn't even know him and goes to a different school right?

Would it be completely weird to go home and write a story about this? Yeah. Yeah, it would, Chris decides. Besides, even after they exchange numbers, Darren doesn't seem to be in any hurry to leave his side and so he figures that maybe reality is even better.


End file.
